Resurgiendo
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción-Two-shot-Otro deseo cumplido de Luna Nueva AU. Edward regresa justo a tiempo para presenciar el incidente del salto de acantilado de Bella.
1. Primera parte

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Las partes entre "**/**" son pasajes directos de **Luna nueva**. Y todo el universo de **Crepúsculo** le pertenece a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y a quien posea sus derechos ahora, el fic es de _**Amethyst Jackson**_ y yo he _**traducido**_ para ustedes.

* * *

**.Resurgiendo.  
**‗‖Primera parte**‖‗**

* * *

**/**Sabía que era lo más estúpido e imprudente que había hecho en mi vida. La idea me hizo sonreír. El dolor estaba cediendo, como si mi cuerpo supiera que la voz de Edward estaba a sólo unos segundos…

El océano se oía muy lejos, de alguna manera más lejos que antes, cuando estaba en el camino entre los árboles. Hice una mueca cuando pensé en la probable temperatura del agua. Pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera.

El viento sopló con más fuerza ahora, azotando la lluvia en remolinos alrededor de mí.

Di un paso hacia el borde, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en el espacio vacío frente a mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando el borde de la roca cuando lo encontraron. Respiré profundamente, y lo contuve… esperando.

_Bella_.

Sonreí y exhalé.

_¿Sí?_ No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando él desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, podía oír el verdadero recuerdo de su voz; la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que componía la más perfecta de todas las voces.

_No lo hagas_, me suplicó.

_Querías que fuera humana_, le recordé. _Bueno, pues mírame._

_Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

_Pero de otra manera no te quedarás conmigo._

_Por favor. _Fue sólo un susurro en la lluvia intensa que revolvía mi cabello y empapaba mis ropas; estaba tan mojada como si ese fuera el segundo salto del día.

Me puse de puntillas.

_No, Bella_. Ahora estaba furioso, y su enojo era tan encantador…

Sonreí y levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza, alzando mi rostro hacia la lluvia. Pero tenía demasiado grabados los cursos de natación en la piscina pública: la primera vez, salta con los pies por delante. Me incliné hacia adelante, agachándome para tomar más impulso.…

…y me tiré del acantilado.

Grité mientras caía por el aire como un meteorito, pero un grito de regocijo y no de miedo. El viento se resistía, tratando de combatir en vano con la inexorable gravedad, empujándome y voleándome en espirales como si fuera un cohete estrellándose contra la tierra.

_Sí_. La palabra resonó en mi cabeza cuando atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Estaba helada, aún más fría de lo que me había temido, pero eso únicamente acrecentó aquella sensación de euforia.

Mientras seguía bajando hacia las profundidades de aquellas aguas gélidas y negras, me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. No había sufrido ni un instante de terror; sólo pura adrenalina. En realidad, la caída no era tan escalofriante. ¿Dónde estaba el desafío?

Fue en ese momento cuando la corriente me atrapó.

Me había preocupado tanto por la altura del acantilado y por el evidente peligro de aquella escarpada pared, que no había pensado para nada en las oscuras aguas que me esperaban abajo. Ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar que la verdadera amenaza acechaba debajo de la agitada espuma.

Sentí cómo las olas disputaban mi cuerpo, tirando de él como si estuvieran decididas a partirlo en dos para compartir el botín. Sabía cuál era la forma de luchar contra la marea: mejor nadar en paralelo a la playa en vez de esforzarme por llegar a la orilla, pero ese conocimiento no me servía de mucho, puesto que ignoraba dónde se encontraba la orilla.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la superficie.

Las aguas furiosas se veían negras en todas las direcciones; no había ninguna luz que me orientara hacia arriba. La gravedad era omnipotente cuando competía con el aire, pero no tenía oportunidad alguna contra las olas. Yo no sentía su tirón hacia abajo ni notaba que mi cuerpo se hundiera en ninguna dirección. Únicamente experimentaba el embate de la corriente, que me llevaba de un lago a otro como una muñeca de trapo.

Luché por guardar el aliento en mi interior, por mantener los labios sellados para no dejar escapar mi última provisión de oxígeno.

No me sorprendió que la ilusión de Edward estuviera allí. Teniendo en cuenta que me estaba muriendo, me lo debía. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue lo seguro que estaba de que me iba a ahogar; de que ya me estaba ahogando.

_¡Sigue nadando!_, me apremió Edward dentro de mi cabeza.

El frío del agua me estaba entumeciendo piernas y brazos. Ya no notaba las bofetadas de la corriente. Ahora sentía más bien una especie de vértigo mientras giraba indefensa dentro del mar.

Pero le hice caso. Me obligué a mí misma a seguir braceando y patalear con más fuerza, aunque en cada instante me movía en una dirección diferente. No estaba haciendo nada útil. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

_¡Lucha!_, gritó Edward. _¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!_

_¿Por qué?_

Ya no quería seguir peleando. Y no eran ni el mareo ni el frío ni la falla de mis brazos debido al agotamiento muscular los que me hacían resignarme a quedarme donde estaba. No. Me sentía casi feliz de que todo estuviera a punto de acabar. Era una muerte mejor que las otras a las que me habría enfrentado, una muerte curiosamente apacible.

Resultaba reconfortante saber que aquel era el fin. Pensé brevemente en los mitos, como el de que supuestamente uno ve pasar su vida entera ante sus ojos. Yo tuve más suerte. Además, ¿para qué quería una repetición?

Lo estaba viendo a _él_, y ya no tenía voluntad para luchar. Su imagen era vívida, mucho más definida que cualquier recuerdo. Mi subconsciente había almacenado a Edward con todo detalle, sin error alguno, reservándolo para este momento final. Podía ver su rostro perfecto como si realmente estuviera allí; el matiz exacto de su piel gélida, la forma de sus labios, la línea de su mentón, el destello dorado en sus ojos encolerizados. Como era natural, le enfurecía que yo me rindiera. Tenía los dientes apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas de rabia.

_¡No! ¡Bella, no!_

Su voz sonaba más clara que nunca a pesar de que el agua helada me llenaba los oídos. Hice caso omiso de sus palabras y me concentré en el sonido de su voz. ¿Por qué debía luchar si estaba tan feliz en aquel sitio? Aunque los pulmones me ardían por falta de aire y las piernas se me acalambraban en el agua gélida, estaba contenta. Ya había olvidado en qué consistía la auténtica felicidad.

Felicidad. Hacía que la experiencia de morir fuera más que soportable.

La corriente venció en ese momento y me lanzó violentamente contra algo duro, una roca invisible entre las tinieblas. La roca me golpeó en el pecho con dureza, como una barra de hierro, y el aire escapó de mis pulmones y salió por mi boca en una nube de burbujas plateadas. El agua inundó mi garganta, me asfixiaba, me quemaba, mientras la barra de hierro parecía jalarme, apartándome de Edward hacia las oscuras profundidades, hacia el lecho del océano.

_Adiós. Te amo_, fue mi último pensamiento.**/**

* * *

Mi mente se detuvo al minuto que la vi al borde de aquel acantilado. Esta era una visión de Alice que no había querido creer, que desesperadamente esperaba que pudiera detener.

—Bella.

No podía ver su rostro, pero ella no se movió ni reaccionó a mi voz. ¿Estaba tan perdido?

—No lo hagas —supliqué, dando un paso hacia adelante. Una vez más, no se movió, ni dijo palabra. ¿La había realmente lastimado tanto que no podía mirarme?

—Por favor. Hazlo por mí —me agarré de cualquier cosa que la hiciera escuchar. Algo tenía que importarle todavía. No era de Bella darse por vencida.

Nada. Ella estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Por favor —susurré, comenzando a desesperarme.

Bella se preparó para saltar, y me oí gritar mientras me echaba a correr hacia ella, pero las leyes de la física pelearon contra mí. Ella ya estaba saltando, y yo no era capaz de atraparla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salté tras de ella, frustrado de que no podía hacerme caer más rápido, la gravedad sólo tiraba con fuerza. Cada segundo que ella estaba en el agua aumentaban las posibilidades de que no sería capaz de sacarla con vida. Sería un milagro si caía ilesa, si esquivaba todas las rocas y no se rompía nada. Aún así, estaría atrapada en la corriente, y aunque yo podía pasar tanto tiempo como fuese necesario buscándola en el agua, ella sólo tenía unos pocos preciosos minutos antes de que su reserva de oxígeno se acabara y su cuerpo la obligara a respirar, ingiriendo agua hasta que sus pulmones se llenaran.

En el agua, mis ojos la buscaron desesperadamente y aterrizaron en su pálida figura y su piel crudamente blanca en el agua negra. La corriente era obviamente demasiado fuerte para ella; sus brazos y piernas se movían frenéticamente, pero su cuerpo aún se movía con la marea, encerrándola impotente entre sus garras.

Luché contra el agua con toda mi fuerza. Me había horrorizado cuando Alice me dijo lo que vio, pero ahora viéndolo vuelto realidad, realmente sentía lo que estaba en juego en forma de un dolor que desgarraba en donde debería estar mi corazón. Si Bella moría, no tendría ninguna razón para seguir viviendo.

Mientras me acercaba, sus ojos encontraron los míos, y la más extraña expresión se apoderó de su rostro. Sus facciones se relajaron y parecía estar… satisfecha. Feliz. Lo encarpeté para contemplar en otro momento mientras la alcanzaba y la aferraba a mí.

Su aliento salió volando y luché por llegar a la superficie, sabiendo que su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Mientras me abría paso en el agua, me di cuenta de que la playa estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia. Maldiciendo, seguí luchando, entorpecido por el cuerpo inerte de Bella. Temía patear con todas mis fuerzas, para no golpearla en el proceso, y sólo podía bracear con un brazo. Aún así, alcanzaría la orilla más rápido que un humano, pero no era suficiente para calmar el pánico en mi pecho.

La arrastré a la playa y traté de ignorar su anormal palidez mientras repasaba los pasos de RCP en mi cabeza. Deseé tener la ayuda de Carlisle. No estaba del todo seguro de poder hacerlo sin aplastar su esternón, pero Carlisle estaba en Nuevo York, y no había tiempo para llevarla a un hospital o incluso pedir ayuda.

_Concéntrate_, me dije a mí mismo. Respiración. Compresiones torácicas. Podía hacerlo.

Parecía una eternidad mientras esperaba que ella respondiera, pero finalmente, respiró e inmediatamente comenzó a toser el agua atrapada en sus pulmones. Le alisé su cabello hacia atrás mientras se daba vuelta, deseando poder hacer más.

Se dejó caer en la orilla pedregosa y sus ojos se abrieron vacilantes.

—¿Edward? —murmuró. Parecía confundida.

—Sí, soy yo.

Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez.

—Estoy muerta entonces.

—No —dije, sintiendo mi ira aumentarse ahora que me sentía relativamente seguro de que ella iba a estar bien—. A pesar de todos tus intentos, aún sigues bastante viva.

—Todavía estás enojado conmigo —suspiró—; sólo lo hice para hacer que te quedaras.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero no tenemos tiempo para discutirlo ahora —dije, cogiéndola—; necesitamos calentarte y yo necesito salir de esta reservación antes de ser detectado.

—Cierto —murmuró—, a ellos no les gustas mucho.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque, evadiendo los caminos, mucho más feliz por moverme a pie ahora. En cuanto a normas de vampiros se trataba, yo era un nadador terrible. Nunca había estado especialmente cómodo en el agua.

Ella escondió su cabeza contra mi hombro mientras corría, y para cuando llegamos a mi auto, aparcado justo al otro lado de la línea divisoria, ella estaba inconsciente de nuevo. La recosté en el asiento trasero y la cubrí con lo único que tenía: la chaqueta que dejé en el carro para días nevados o fríos.

Manejé más rápido de lo usual y le subí la calefacción al auto, preocupado por la posibilidad de hipotermia. La llevé a la casa de mi familia; si la llevaba a su casa y Charlie estaba allí, la situación se volvería más complicada. Charlie merecía saber qué había pasado hoy, pero hasta que supiera por qué Bella había decidido saltar, le dejaría la decisión de decirle.

La casa estaba justo como la había dejado esa noche, los muebles prístinos de Esme cubiertos con sábanas, carente de esos toques personales que denotaban los signos de habitabilidad. Llevé a Bella arriba a mi cuarto, la única habitación que se mantuvo impasible. No me había ido con el resto de mi familia a Nueva York, y no les había pedido que se llevaran mis cosas. Nada de eso parecía particularmente importante en ese momento.

Puse a Bella en el sofá y me volví hacia el armario para agarrar algo seco para que se pusiera. No estaría bien que se quedara con ropas empapadas de agua helada. Cuando reaparecí, ella estaba despierta de nuevo, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Bella? —le pregunté, sin saber qué hacer con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—No entiendo —susurró. Fui a arrodillarme a su lado, preocupado por su tono de voz. Parecía tan perdida.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Debería estar muerta —murmuró pensando para sí—. Si estuviera viva, no estarías aquí todavía. Pero pensé que la vida después de la muerte sería algo un poco diferente.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Bella, te puedo asegurar que estás más que viva. Checa tu pulso si no me crees.

Tentativamente, extendió sus dedos temblorosos hasta su garganta. Evidentemente satisfecha, se sentó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? —preguntó, como si mi presencia fuera una imposibilidad.

—Bella —suspiré—, iba a volver. Estaba cerca de tu casa cuando Alice tuvo una visión de ti saltando de un acantilado. Bella, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?

Evadió mi pregunta pulcramente, mirándose sus manos juntas.

—¿Por qué volviste?

—Para verte, claro. Para disculparme. Para suplicar tu perdón —ella me lanzó una mirada incrédula, y me di cuenta de cuál era el problema. Había sido muy convincente—. Oh, Bella. Pensé que seguramente me habrías descubierto enseguida. Mentí cuando me fui. Nunca fue porque estaba aburrido, o porque ya no te amaba más; me fui porque era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo, para darte lo que merecías. ¿No lo ves?

—No —negó con la cabeza. Estaba temblando violentamente, pero esto tenía que arreglarse antes de que tuviera que lidiar con esto—, eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo podría estar a salvo sin ti? Siempre fuiste tú el que me salvaba…

—También te ponía en peligro —le recordé, y comprendí entonces por qué había fracasado en ver a través de mis pretextos. Bella siempre había estado dispuesta a hacer caso omiso de los peligros de nuestra relación, siempre había sido descuidada con su propio bienestar—. Bella, has estado en peligro por mí desde el momento en que nos conocimos; tanto si se trataba de mi propia sed, o de James, o Jasper…

—Oh —murmuró—, oh… ya veo.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, sintiendo una extraña desesperación por que entendiera. Sí podía entender, tal vez podría perdonarme por el dolor que le había causado—. Esos eran sólo los peligros físicos. Estabas tan decidida a ser convertida, tan dispuesta a renunciar a tu futuro. Te estaba absteniendo de una vida humana.

—¿Sería tan terrible que fuera un vampiro? —preguntó, alzando los ojos lo suficiente para encontrarse con los míos.

—¿Para mí?, no. Deseo eso más de lo que debería. Pero para ti, sí, sería terrible. Te verías obligada a dejar a tus padres, amigos, a renunciar a la oportunidad de tener una carrera, una familia… y tantas cosas que no estoy seguro que hayas considerado siquiera. Salir en público en un día soleado. Comer, beber. Dormir. Me fui porque me preocupaba que no te dieras cuenta de que querías esas cosas hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella sacudió su cabeza como para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión, entonces? ¿Por qué volviste?

Era mi turno para quedar incrédulo. Me acerqué a ella, incapaz de contenerme, volviendo su rostro al mío.

—Pensé que eso sería obvio. Porque te amo, Bella. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Porque eres todo lo que importa en este mundo y yo estaba en un agonía sin ti.

Sus lágrimas aterrizaron en mi mano y cada una era un peso nuevo en mi alma, si un alma era realmente lo que tenía.

—Si quieres que me vaya, si te he lastimado demasiado, me iré sin discusión.

—¡No! —el pánico en su voz me sobresaltó a la vez que su mano se disparaba para aferrar la mía—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Entonces, no lo haré —respondí en un tono tranquilizador—. Esta vez prometo que me quedaré tanto tiempo como me quieras aquí. Ahora, creo que sería buena idea que te pusieras algo de ropa seca. Te estás congelando.

—Lo estoy —dijo como si apenas se diera cuenta—. No tengo…

Le entregué la ropa que encontré para ella y ella sonrió, la sonrisa tímida que siempre había desmentido su inseguridad. En mi mente relampaguearon cada recuerdo que tenía de esa sonrisa, y sentí lo mucho que me había perdido en mis meses de ausencia.

Fue al baño rápidamente, y escuché sus tropiezos en su prisa por cambiarse. Era tan familiar, tan muy de Bella. Me pregunté cuánto sería lo mismo, y cuánto habría cambiado.

Ella se apresuró a regresar con un suéter y unos pantalones de cordón, los cuales eran demasiado grandes para ella. Los pantalones estaban enrollados varias veces para que ella no tropezara con ellos. Se veía como el paraíso.

—¿Mejor? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo, acercándose con cautela—, pero estoy tan, tan cansada de repente —agregó mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

—Entonces deberías dormir —dije mientras ella caminaba de vuelta al sofá. Ella mordió su labio, obviamente considerando algo.

»Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —dije, esperando identificar la causa de su ansiedad—. Podemos hablar más después.

—Sólo tengo miedo de despertar y encontrar que todo esto fue un sueño —dijo quedamente, escondiendo sus ojos de nuevo.

Reí entre dientes y me acerqué a tocar su rostro otra vez, frotando mis dedos por su suave piel.

—Dudo que tu subconsciente sea tan creativo, Bella.

—Probablemente tengas razón —suspiró, estirándose. Alcancé la manta que aún estaba de anteriores ocasiones como esta, y la extendí sobre ella.

—Duerme —susurré, atreviéndome a besarla ligeramente en los labios. Ella suspiró de nuevo, su aliento apoderándose de mí como narcótico a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Esto es una de las cosas que me hubiera gustado que sucediera…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besitos.

**.::Sol W::.**


	2. Segunda parte

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Todo el universo de **Crepúsculo** le pertenece a _**Stephenie Meyer**_y a quien posea sus derechos ahora, el fic es de _**Amethyst Jackson**_ y yo he _**traducido**_ para ustedes.

* * *

**.Resurgiendo.**

‗‖**Segunda parte****‖‗**

* * *

Me desperté sintiéndome cálida, segura y feliz por primera vez desde…

Mi mente evadió ese pensamiento. Él había estado en mis sueños la noche anterior, tarareando mi nana y tocando mi cara. Incluso ahora podía captar su olor en el aire. Como si realmente hubiera estado aquí.

Escudriñé la oscuridad, preguntándome por qué mi cama se sentía tan extraña. Mis ojos se posaron en una mancha blanca; la espalda de una persona, me di cuenta, una persona de sexo masculino… alguien con cabello oscuro… se sacó su camisa por la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

_Oh_. No fue un sueño, entonces; él estaba aquí realmente. Y me había salvado ayer, y me había dicho que aún me amaba. Mi corazón volvió a un ritmo normal.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él, a mi lado en un instante.

—Sí —dije, aunque apenas podía recordar un momento antes de este. Me di cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, que estaba completamente intacta desde la última vez que había estado aquí, hasta la manta que me cubría y los CDs desordenados arriba de su estéreo. Eso era algo extraño de él; la forma en que dejó esparcida su música cuando fue a buscar distracciones. Algo que empujé hasta la parte trasera de mi mente en mi prisa por reprimir el dolor.

—Bella —comenzó con esa suave y persuasiva voz que usaba cuando quería saber algo que no quería decirle—, tengo que saber. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué optarías por finalizar tu vida?

—No lo hice; no trataba de matarme —solté en mi prisa de corregir la equivocación. Entonces, me di cuenta lo que tendría que confesar, lo que debía explicar; que había estado oyendo su voz en mi mente, y que había estado tomando riesgos innecesarios sólo para sentirme feliz de nuevo…

—¿Entonces, por qué, Bella? —preguntó. Sus ojos, de un marrón oscuro debido a la falta de alimentación, suplicaban una respuesta.

—Vas a pensar que estoy loca —dije, buscando evasivas.

—Siempre he pensado que estás loca —señaló con una burlona pero dulce sonrisa—. Por favor, quiero saber.

Suspiré y desvié mis ojos de los de él. Sería demasiado difícil de explicar mientras mirara sus ojos.

—Después de que te fuiste, básicamente pasaba mi vida en un trance. Hasta que algo pasó en febrero. Charlie me amenazó con mandarme a Jacksonville si no cambiaba y yo no podría soportar ir.

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió suavemente—. Seguramente, hubiera sido lo mejor para ti, irte de este lugar.

—Tal vez, pero estar aquí era la única prueba que tenía de que todo había pasado… que tú habías existido realmente… no podía dejarlo ir. Si me iba, habría sido como si la parte más significativa de mi vida nunca hubiera existido, y necesitaba que existiera porque de lo contrario no tendría razón para existir.

Edward tocó mi brazo.

—¿Fue por eso que…?

—No —negué con mi cabeza—, te lo he dicho, no estaba tratando de matarme. Pero, tenía miedo de que Charlie me enviara lejos, así que para probar que era un adolescente normal fui al cine con Jessica una noche a Port Angeles. Después de la película, estábamos caminando por las calles oscuras, y había cuatro hombres al otro lado, fuera de un bar. Se… se me hizo tan familiar que me vi cruzando la calle. Todavía no sé por qué. Creo que estaba esperando subconscientemente que aparecieras y me salvaras de nuevo.

—Bella —su grave y afilada voz interrumpió—, dime que tú no… que ellos no…

—No —dije de nuevo—, no, nada pasó. Porque cuando pisé la calle, escuché tu voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que no lo hiciera, y era tan… clara, y cuando lo oía de esa manera, no era tan doloroso como lo era recordándola. Era como si estuvieras conmigo otra vez. Así que hice lo que tu voz me dijo; me alejé, y Jessica ha estado convencida desde entonces de que estoy loca. Y comencé a buscar maneras de hacer que sucediera de nuevo.

»No estaba segura de por qué había sucedido. Pensé que tal vez fue porque la escena me había recordado a ti, así que vine aquí, para ver si podía desencadenar algo, pero lo único que hizo fue subrayar el hecho de nadie estaba aquí ya. Y entonces, un día, manejaba de regreso a la casa después de trabajar, tratando de matar tiempo, vi dos motocicletas en venta.

—¿Motocicletas? —dijo Edward, su voz tensa contenía su coraje. Hice una mueca.

—Sí. Yo… bueno, estaba _enojada_. Sentí la necesidad de rebelarme de alguna manera, y decidí que no era justo que estuviera cumpliendo la promesa que te había hecho de mantenerme a salvo cuando tú habías roto tus promesas. Así que las compré y se las llevé a Jacob Black porque sabía que arreglaba coches.

Pude sentir la tensión irradiando de él cuando mencioné el nombre de Jacob. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando.

—Así que has estado pasando mucho tiempo con hombres lobo, ¿no es así? —dijo Edward, haciéndome alzar la vista con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…?

Edward miró ferozmente.

—Toda la reserva apestaba a hombre lobo. Y Jacob, siendo descendiente del último jefe de los hombres lobos, se ha convertido en uno ahora, ¿no es así?

Suspiré.

—Sí, lo es. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? Sé que son enemigos naturales y todo pero, no puedes decir que está bien para mí pasar tiempo con un vampiro y no un hombre lobo…

—Sí puedo, Bella. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Y para empezar, particularmente no me gusta que pases tiempo con vampiros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Jacob jamás me haría daño.

Edward miró fijamente el extremo opuesto del sofá.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

En la rigidez de sus hombros y la posición de su mandíbula, vi su inseguridad, y algo más; celos. Odiaba causarle dolor, pero la escena todavía me hacía feliz, probaba que todavía me quería.

—Sólo somos amigos —dije, incapaz de prologar su ansiedad—. Él reconstruyó las motocicletas y luego me enseñó cómo manejar una. Él quiso más desde el principio, creo, pero yo no podía darle eso a él.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero volvió a la otra cuestión; la que yo hubiera preferido evitar.

—¿Estuviste montando motocicletas? —su tono era profundamente reprobatoria.

—Sí —dije, tratando de sonar desafiante—, y funcionó; escuché tu voz otra vez, muchas veces… hasta que aprendí a andar tan bien que estaba segura en la moto. Y luego, dejó de funcionar, y supe entonces que pasaba cuando hacía algo imprudente o peligroso. Así que cuando vi algunos chicos haciendo saltos de acantilado, decidí que quería intentarlo… y ayer, estaba sola. La manada se había ido a cazar a Victoria…

—¿Victoria? —siseó Edward—. ¿Ella está aquí?

No entendí la mirada consternada en su rostro.

—Ella está tras de mí, por lo que le pasó a James. Laurent me lo dijo.

—¿Laurent? —su voz era tensa nuevamente.

—Eh… sí. En cierto modo me encontré con él cuando fui al prado… estaba trabajando con Victoria. Pero los hombres lobos aparecieron y… se hicieron cargo de él, supongo.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y murmuró una maldición.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, preocupada. ¿Había decidido que yo estaba verdaderamente loca y ya no tenía ganas de aguantarme?

—Mientras no estaba aquí estaba cazando a Victoria. Válgame, yo estaba en América del sur y ella estaba aquí… nunca debí de haberme ido. Debí de haber sabido que no estarías a salvo nunca…

—Edward —dije, con una sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago—. No es tu _deber_ asegurarte de que estoy a salvo.

Me miró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Bella, no trato de mantenerte a salvo porque me siento obligado a hacerlo. Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo; porque tu dolor es mi dolor, porque no puedo vivir en un mundo en el cual no existas… y te dejé aquí saltando acantilados sólo para escuchar mi voz. Aunque por lo menos eso explica todo.

—¿Qué cosa? —su mirada distante me confundió.

—El porqué no reaccionaste cuando te hablé en el acantilado. Pensaste que era en tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Estabas allí —susurré, la idea no se me había ocurrido antes—. Y cuando te vi en el agua, eras tú de verdad. Lo siento —añadí—, debí de haberme dado cuenta…

Edward negó con la cabeza, llevando un dedo a mis labios.

—Tú no tienes por qué disculparte por nada. Yo hice todo esto, y sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

Suspiré.

—No seas tonto, ya lo hice.

Él también suspiró, con alivio, y su aliento, fresco y dulce flotó en mi rostro, sanando todas las heridas que se habían abierto desde que se fue.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo? —pregunté, tirando inútilmente de su brazo en un intento de moverlo hasta el sofá. Él sonrió ante mi intento fallido y me siguió la corriente, tendiéndose a un lado de mí. Colocó la manta firmemente alrededor de mí y luego su brazo rodeó mi cintura, tan duro, frío e inhumano como siempre. Me apoyé en él, cogiendo su olor, concentrándome en la sensación de su mano en mi espalda y sus labios en mi cabello, y por la primera vez desde que se había ido, sentí que estaba exactamente ene l lugar en el que se suponía debía de estar.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Perdón por la tardanza. A decir verdad, no subí la primera parte hasta que terminé de traducir la segunda, pero por alguna razón u otra, no había podido subirla.

Pasando a otra cosa, a mí me ha encantado, Luna Nueva es la parte más crucial de su relación, según creo. Y esta versión un poco menos complicada me ha gustado.

También quiero agradecer a quienes hayan preguntado por mi bebé, ahora ella ya tiene 5 meses. De verdad muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos. Ella ahora es la responsable de que me demore tanto, ella y mi trabajo, pero aquí seguiré dando lata.

Besos.

¿Merezco comentario?

**.::Sol W::.**


End file.
